Bookshop
by The O.C. Addict
Summary: In which Ron grumbles about going in a bookshop with Hermione. And Harry and Hermione discuss The Chronicles of Narnia.


Okay so I made a story. One-shot. Yeppers. I think it's **really random** …..and it is! But that's not the point! Anyway I hope ya'll like it! Here we go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another ordinary day in the life of London. People running around doing their various activities.

However it seemed that this day three very unique teenagers were roaming the city.

One was a very strange young man. With green mysterious eyes that had seen too much.

One very intelligent young lady whose hair was big enough to match her IQ.

And then….there was Ron. Not much to say about him.

Anyway on this particular day of the holidays Hermione wanted to go to London and shop. She decided to drag along Harry and Ron because they did nothing but sit around all day sulking and playing wizard's chess.

Finally after endless mumbles of. '_Yes, Hermione it looks good.' _And _'No I won't wear it.' _They left the clothing stores.

Happy to be back on their way home Ron asked Harry a question. "Hey do you want a rematch? You know you can't beat me again. Beginner's luck for you."

"Beginner's luck? Ron, I've been playing for six years!" Harry said.

Ron got an annoyed look on his face. "Fine. But I want a rematch. You're going down Potter!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as the boys began to argue. She then spotted a bookshop. "Oh! Let's go in here! It looks rather cozy." She said looking through the window.

Ron groaned. "A bookshop? Come on Hermione, let's just go to Diagon Alley and we'll go to Flourish and Blott's. There are many books in the back that you haven't read yet!

Hermione began walking to the door. Right now she'd love nothing more then a good book and a nice cup of tea. "But those are all spellbooks and such. I'd like to take a break from those." She opened the door and immediately the smell of hot tea and old and new books hit her nose.

She smiled and quickly walked in. Harry was behind her reluctantly going in. And Ron just stood there wondering how a person could consume so much knowledge and still crave more.

Finally after he realized that he was alone outside he walked in.

"Harry where do you think we should go first?" Hermione asked him looking around.

Harry shrugged. He looked less then thrilled to be in a bookshop with Hermione. _'I just hope she doesn't get too happy.'_ He thought. "Oh I know. How about the children's section? They might have some picture books that Ron can actually understand." Harry replied evilly looking at Ron.

Ron scowled at him. But Hermione recited. "Oh, what a wonderful idea. There's a book I've been meaning to find there."

As Hermione nearly skipped to the back towards the children's section. Harry looked at though he'd rather battle Lord Voldemort. And Ron trudged along and thought. _'Hermione Granger in her natural habitat. Beware.'_

When they got to the section Hermione flocked to the books and searched for one. Harry just wondered around looking at all the books he never got to read in his childhood. And Ron sat down in a chair and pulled a random book off the shelf. He flipped through it. "Hey . . . uh Hermione." He asked looking at the cover. "Have you ever read this book? The . . ._ Chronicles of Narnia_? _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe?"_

Hermione looked delighted. "As a matter of fact I have."

"Let me guess. You read it when you were . . . four?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"No. . . actually when I was six. Read the whole Narnia series in about a month. Maybe less." She beamed with pride.

"Hang on." Harry said looking at the book Ron was holding. "Narnia? Isn't that the story with that Aslan bloke?" he asked.

Hermione giggled. "Well . . . I wouldn't really call him a bloke. He was more . . . of a lion. Why did you read them?"

Harry shook his head. "No. But I've seen the program on the telly."

"Oh wasn't that wonderful? I watched it the entire time. It was my favorite series when I was younger."

Harry scoffed. "And let me guess. Peter was you favorite character. Smart, brave, and not to mention good looking." He laughed.

She mocked his laughter. "Very funny. It was actually Professor Kirke. There was more to him then met the eye. And yours?" she asked Harry.

"Edmund. He was the most misunderstood." He answered.

"And my favorite is this woman." Ron said pointing to the White Witch on the cover.

Harry and Hermione laughed. Knowing that Ron had no idea about what they were talking about.

"I always thought Susan was the most misunderstood. That's why she turned to nylons, lipstick, and invitations. And stopped believing in Narnia." Said Hermione taking the book from Ron.

"Nah. She was just stupid. So don't turn to nylons, lipstick, and invitations Hermione. Or you just might stop believing in magic." Harry replied smiling.

"I know I won't stop believing in magic. Magic is the only thing that makes my toast in the morning." Ron told them.

Later after two hours of hearing Ron and Harry's grumblings and snores they left.

Hermione was very pleased with the selection she had made. And Ron very high-strung and caffeinated because he had one to many cups of tea. Meanwhile Harry was very happy that he'd spent the whole day with his two best friends No matter how dull the day was. So he smiled about it. Feeling very much like High King Peter.

_**fin**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Random but totally the point! Trust me . . . yeppers. So **PLEASE REIVEW**. On my totally random story!


End file.
